winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Solaria
Solaria is Stella's home planet. Overview Like many realms of the Magic Dimension, Solaria is ruled by monarchy, and Radius is the King while his ex-wife, Luna (also noted as Queen of the Moon) is still the Queen. Their daughter, Stella,is the princess and heir to the throne The planet is considered to be one of the most trend-setting and fashionably conscious planets and the brightest! There is a sun and moon theme as their Queen Luna is designed with a moon-theme. For the most part Solaria is seen as an extremely sunny place where it never rains (except for the occasional magical intervention by Valtor). There is such a lack of rain that Stella has to explain what is a raincoat to her tailors. Wanda is the official Royal Palace Messenger. In the palace of Solaria, there is a hall with a planetarium called the Hall of the Universe, where all the Realms of the Magic Dimension are represented. . Stella has a ring called the Ring of Solaria, the Source-Ring or the Source of Power, which was sculpted so long ago that no one remembers when. It was carved out of a stone which had been immersed in the Spring of Light, which still floats in the Universe, and which was created by the Dragon Fire at the beginning of the Universe. Since the beginning of times it has been handed down through the generations in the royal family of Solaria. Fauna There are doves that King Radius is quite fond of, and lets them fly free in a special room in the palace. Flora Solaria is assumed to be a somewhat arid planet due to the lack of rain despite the presence of flourishing gardens at the royal palace. However, since the sun of Solaria is magical (in the Rai version, which is why Valtor stole its light), it is possible that it causes a flourishing flora to grow there, as forests can be seen around the palace. Solaria may have more than one moon just like it has more than one sun. Series Season 3 In the 4Kids version, Valtor came here to get the power of the second sun, to make him stronger, meaning there's more then one sun. In the RAI version, Valtor stole the energy of the ever-shining magical sun of Solaria to restore his power. He caused the weather of just sunshine into rain and clouds. When the Winx defeat Valtor, the energy that was stolen got ride of the rain and the sun came out to sunshine. Stella's father, Radius, is seen a lot in the third season. We don't see much of her mother, but see her in the first season while Stella was having a nightmare, and at the end of the first movie, in the ball at the palace on Domino after the kingdom is restored. Trivia *"Solaria" is the Italian and Latin word for the female version of the adjective "Solar", which comes from the Latin word "Sol", meaning "Sun". *Solaria was the only planet not to go through a spelling change when 4Kids dubbed Winx Club in 2004. *Solaria is one of only two planets to maintain it's name in the 4Kids adaption of Winx Club, the other being Eraklyon. *Sun Gram is similar to a hologram which is usually used for delivering messages. *Stella was the only character whose Princess Ball was seen. *In Season 4, Stella has mentioned that she won the title of Miss Solaria for 12 years consecutively. Category:Stella Category:Winx Club Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Season 3 Category:Solaria Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension